The Doppel Family
A huge family of duplicators. Spitting Image Spitting Image was a member of the Justice Coalition back when it was first forming, he has long since retired from the superhero career. He has duplication powers, the number of copies he could make of himself was never measured. :"Did I ever tell you kids about the time that I teamed up with Spearhead and General Freedom to thwart the Iconoclast's plan to destroy the eastern seaboard? I did, well what about the I tricked Greased Lighting into thinking that I was faster than him? That too eh, well I'm sure that there's bound to be something that I haven't told you kids about." The Family Spitting Image has five children and eight grandchildren, all with the same duplication power he has to varying degrees. Most of their spouses, either by coincidence or intentionally after the fact, take on number based names as their alter-egos despite none of them also having duplication powers. *His oldest son, Double Vision, was traumatized by enemies of his father during his childhood and can only duplicate while intoxicated as a result. He's usually a homeless wandering hobo, but does have many unknown accomplishments as part of the The Hobo Intelligence Network. *His second son, Cent-urion (Roman Themed), is a hero who can make 100 copies of himself. He decided to become a hero not to follow in his dad's footsteps, but to make sure nothing like what happened to Double Vision ever happens to anyone else ever again. He's the first to come to his older brother's defense when people talk trash about him, be it powers, economic standing, etc. What people see as giving a leg up for Double Vision, Cen-turion sees it as common decency, especially for the family. He's married to 40 Winks, a woman who can only use her powers when she is asleep or on people who are asleep; she's able to give anyone a full 8 hours worth of rest in a 20 minute nap. They are the parents of: **Dime-A-Dozen who hates that he is not as powerful as his dad and has a soft spot for his sleepy mother. He uses technology to increase the number of copies he can make of himself and leads a criminal lifestyle. *His third son, 9to5, is just a hard worker who ends up getting dragged into family life, he has no aspirations to be a superhero and is content with a normal career. He can make up to 95 copies of himself, many of whom work maintenance and janitorial jobs at various superhero groups' HQs. He has dedicated time into training some of his copies for specific careers, information which they retain when he makes these copies again. He is married to Baker's Dozen who runs a bakery. They are the parents of: **'Day Labor', he's the most well adjusted member of the family, but grandpa Spitting Image feels just the slightest bit of disappointment that he didn't go on to become a superhero. He can make up to 50 copies of himself and is part of the Floating Island /Co/nstruction Crew. **'3rd Degree' - a fire fighter who uses his powers in what he believes to be the most understated heroic career. *His first daughter, Dressed9, is a high class part-time hero who dabbled with being a villain early on. She has a preference for wearing irritatingly complicated dresses and outfits and likes to have her duplicates all wearing different outfits (which takes time since she has to change, then make a dupe, then change again for each alternately dressed dupe) and also uses them to help get into the more difficult outfits. She is married to All-4-One, a small time hero who is very into the musketeers and will duel for love and honour. All-4-One was the man who stopped Dressed9's villain career, not through his chivalry, but by making her realize how much more fun he was having. They now own their own fashion line where Dressed9 does most of the runway modeling herself. With three grown children they reserve the heroics for date night or special occasions; this is a couple that gets off on being FABULOUS. They are the parents of: **'2Tango', she's a dance instructor who has a predisposition to cat burglary as part of her kleptomania. Her mother sometimes makes her model dresses for the family fashion line and walk the runway. **'2Hoots', he's a musical prodigy and was once asked to be an owl themed sidekick. He owns his own music cafe called Double Shot. **'6Feet' (previously 6thSense). After 6thSense's presumed death, this side of the family kept their distance for a while. He did eventually come back (he wasn't dead) and nearly gave everyone a heart attack at the family reunion. *His second daughter, Catch22, is a bounty hunter/hired gun who also has a huge bounty on her head in some parts of the world. She is married to 50/50, a man who has spent some of his career on the side of good and some on the side of evil, in and out of hench and sidekick jobs. The duo tend to work Monster Alley these days, waiting for the monsters terrorizing towns to have bounties placed on them before acting. They sometimes come into conflict with some distent members of The Summers Family as well as /co/ntainment. They are the parents of: **'High 5', who had a traumatic experience as a sidekick and is now a stoner who sometimes works at the Double Shot cafe. **'2Time' - a villain who constantly back stabs, cheats and betrays. She has severe trust issues. The Doppel family reunions are massive and chaotic, the entire family will get together whether they want to or not. The grandkids listen to grandpa Doppel retelling the same stories of his old superhero exploits as 'Spitting Image'. Dime-a-dozen gets chewed out for choosing a life of crime while Day Labor is praised for helping repair downtown /co/ve. And Double Vision goes a day without drinking, no matter how much being with his family makes him want to drink himself into a coma. The entire family finds mutual joy in the fact that none of them are related to Samefag. Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Villain Category:Neutral Category:Male Category:Female